There is a need to develop new techniques for reducing and/or mitigating the amount of seed dust associated with the treatment, coating, and planting of seeds. Depending on the type of seed coating or treatment employed, seed dust can accumulate during a variety of situations associated with the processing, shipping, and/or planting of seeds. For instance, in situations where seeds are pre-treated with a coating agent or composition, placed into bags and shipped to a location, seed dust can accumulate in seed bags due to seed-to-seed and/or seed-to-bag interactions. Seed dust can also accumulate during the storage or handling of seed or seed bags. As such, there is a need to find an alternative to traditional seed coatings that are capable of limiting dust associated with the treating, coating, planting, and/or shipping of seeds. To this end, the disclosed compositions and methods have the ability to reduce and mitigate seed dust in a manner that was not previously recognized.